The Soul of Glass, The Heart of Stone
by The Great Choco Pocky
Summary: No one told her what would happen if she changed the past; the sorrow, the corrupted demons, the impurity, and the loss in the future. She carries the burden on her heavy shoulders… and with Inuyasha's inability to cross over... will she face this alone?


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (characters, manga, anime, story plot etc). The name of the song is 'Hurricane' by 30 Seconds to Mars and the 'ringtone' is Coloris by She. In other words it does NOT belong to me. Some parts of the song were left out of the story on purpose.

***IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE***

**I USUALLY DON'T FINISH WHAT I WRITE**

You have been advised

**:Recommended when reading (In parentheses what is recommended):**

**Story Brightness/Contrast - Light/Dark (Dark)**

**Story Line Spacing - E**/**E (E) **

**Story Width - full, 3/4, 1/2 (3/4) **

**Story Font: Verdana, Serif, Sans-Serif (Serif)**

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Summary<span>**

**No one told her what would happen if she changed the past; the sorrow, the corrupted demons, the impurity, and the loss in the future. She carries the burden on her heavy shoulders… and with Inuyasha's inability to cross over; must she face this new threat alone?**

* * *

><p>"<em>No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave<em>

_No matter how many breaths that you took, you still couldn't breathe_

_No matter how many nights that you lie wide awake to the sound of the poison rain_

_Where did you go? Where did you go? Where did you go?_

_As days go by, the night's on fire"_

Kagome stared at the crescent moon as the song continued to play. Her right hand came up to her neck in order to adjust the scarf around her neck. She didn't know why she had brought a scarf with her… of course she became cold quite quickly but as of recently the temperature was of no concern to her. Temperature was the concern of very few nowadays. Her left hand touched the center of the cold iPod. Her thumb pad gently rubbed the center clockwise. She closed her eyes slowly and leaned against the tree.

"_Tell me would you kill to save a life?_

_Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?_

_Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn_

_This hurricane's chasing us all underground"_

She slipped the iPod back into her black trench coat and tilted her head backwards until she felt the tree on the back of her head. She sighed as the wind came around her again. It was if the wind was gently caressing her cheek, trying to calm her. Whispering in her ear that none of what was happening was her fault. Wrapping its 'arms' around her like her mother would have… if she were still amongst the living. She wanted to believe that it was all a horrible nightmare and that very soon she would wake up, however she was aware that that was not the case. This was her Hell and everyone in this time was going to suffer with her. For her 'good deed' in the past everyone in the future was going to pay up for it with their lives.

"_Do you really want?_

_Do you really want me?_

_Do you really want me dead?_

_Or alive to torture for my sins?"_

Kagome stiffened as the words hit her. _'Do you really want me dead? Or alive to torture for my sins?'_

She yanked the earphones from her ears and stared, eyes wide, at them. The tears that she had been unable to shed when she had heard of the death of her family, when she saw the way they were mercilessly assassinated, and when she realized it was her doing… all came pouring down her cheeks. Kagome hiccupped and angrily wiped the tears from her face with her available hand. Her shoulders shook violently and her legs gave out. She pounded the earphones into the ground and cried out as loud as she could. All her frustration, anger, confusion, and sadness were carried out in that sad cry.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" She hiccupped, inhaled, and tried to collect herself to no avail.

The loud iPod continued with the song.

"_Do you really want?_

_Do you really want me?_

_Do you really want me dead?_

_Or alive to torture for my sins?"_

Kagome didn't bother to wipe the mucus that ran down her nose, past her quivering lips and to her chin. She grabbed the iPod from her pocket and threw it into the snow.

"What sin? What sin?" Kagome cried out, head tilted backward and eyes staring into the moon. "What torture? What sin? I never…!" She slammed her hand to her sides and hung her head. "… I never… a sin…"

Was everything truly her fault? Had she committed a sin? What damn sin had she committed? She shook her head twice before forcing herself to stand. Her dark brown eyes stared at the iPod and the light blue light that it emitted before beginning to walk towards her house. She could barely hear the words…

"_Do you really want?_

_Do you really want me?_

_Do you really want me dead?_

_Or alive to live the lie?"_

To live a lie… would telling everyone that it was all her doing fix anything? In her mind it would only cause conflict within the humans. The demons were no threat to her but her kin… the humans were all dying. If she didn't do something- she didn't want to think of what would happen. She pushed the small door open and stared blankly into the house. She kicked off her knee length black boots and tossed the scarf somewhere on the floor before locking up behind her. Her left hand aimlessly ran over the walls, trying to find the switch.

_Beep. Beep. 'Welcome to the Future-'_

She winced slightly as the light hit her eyes. "Un… Where did I put my cell?..." She muttered. Nearly tripping over the papers on the floor, and everywhere else, she threw herself on the couch and grabbed the ringing cell on the table. "Hello?"

"Way to worry a guy."

Kagome shook her head, not bothering to make herself comfortable on the couch. "Sorry. Is everything okay?"

"Besides the war, everything is peachy." The male replied.

She bit her bottom lip slightly. He was definitely upset. "I already told you Isao, I have no solution." She nearly winced at his increased tone.

"Bull! Look Kagome all you need to do is jump through that Bean Eater-"

"Bone Eater's Well." She corrected.

There was a long inhale followed by a longer exhale on the other line. A long pregnant silence passed before he calmly replied. "Yes… that. Jump through there, pop out in the Feudal Era and ask for reinforcement."

Kagome slid off the couch. If it were only that easy. Isao was a demon, a good demon. A Black Panther Pureblood; strong, wise, handsome, kind, playful, wealthy, and well-known. He had become her best friend… well it was a long story. Basically she trusted Isao with her life, hell she would even trust him with the Shikon No Tama if she could give it to him. However…

"Kagome?"

She blinked before muttering a quick 'I'm sorry'. "Isao…"

Before she could continue he interrupted her. "Kagome I know that you don't want help from Inuha-"

"Inuyasha."

"Yes, yes him. However you must understand that the lives of many rest upon your shoulders, whether this war continues or ends-"

"I know! Damn Isao I know!" Kagome dug her fingernails into her palm and bit her bottom lip as her vision began to blur.

"Then what's the problem? You helped save the past the least he could do is help save the future. If he refuses I will force him." Isao hissed.

"Isao-sama…" Kagome was on the verge of tears. "You don't understand."

"Then make me understand! I grow tired of seeing comrades fall; men, women, children, human and demons alike! You're being selfish! You just don't want to see that Inu man with his mate, is that it? For heavens sake woman put yourself aside and care for those-"

Kagome whispered. "He can't come… He can't help. I'm all alone in this."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Inuyasha can no longer pass through the well… The well refuses him to pass through. I've been reading several scrolls each day in different kinds of languages just to at least find a single HINT of what I have to do to allow Inuyasha through. I want to give in Isao. I try day and night. I can't find anything." Kagome wiped her tears away.

"Since when…?"

Kagome laughed. A laugh filled with sorrow. "I can't even remember. Isao… what am I going to do? What do you want me to do? I've pushed myself beyond my limit, my best. I eat and research 24/7. The stress is killing me, I barely have time to throw in a few five minute showers every now and then. What more do I have to give?"

Isao's voice lowered. "Kagome, I'm sorry… It's simply… everything…"

Kagome hiccupped. "It's okay."

"Are you crying Kagome?" His tone increased yet still filled with worry.

"N-no! I have to go, and don't you come over either!" With that Kagome took out the cell's batteries and tossed the cell into a stack of scrolls and other things.

She stared at the stack of scrolls. There had to be at least six hundred (600) scrolls. Her pace was decreasing… six hundred (600) within two days was not enough. She needed to read more… more… she needed to gather more. She stood but immediately regretted the action. She swayed towards the right, then left, and fell back into the couch. She stared at the lights above her.

"I need to…" She sighed as her eyelids suddenly became heavy. "… Research…" And with that Kagome slipped into a much-needed sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAHAHAHA <strong>(caught your attention didn't I =)

Well I wanted to thank everyone that decided to use their time to read my first chapter of The Soul of Glass, The Heart of Stone

Rate Me (and story), Comment (No profanity please), and uhm... ^^ Please wait **(VERY)** patiently for the next update

Like every other author I would love to hear your thoughts on how I can improve, don't be afraid to tell the truth... just please no

* "This sucked"

* "!%&*$#" (Profanity, looks pureteh don't it?)

* "You suck"

* "Sooo gay" (Words can't be gay :/... at least last time I checked they can't... hmn .)

**I love you my little Munchkins =3 **


End file.
